Finnest House
See also Azath House The Finnest house was a young Azath House that grew from the Jaghut Tyrant Raest's Finnest on Lady Simtal's estate in Darujhistan. The Finnest House was described as bearing no architectural similarity to any other edifice in all of Darujhistan. A snaking path of tilted pavestones led to a massive door half buried in shadows beneath an arching branch.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24 The walls were half-stone, half-wood, with vines snaking up the sides and sprawling over the humped ground in the low-walled yard. The few trees in the yard were twisted and leafless, roots bared like bones.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 15 The interior walls of the House were made of uneven stone that resembled tree bark. The floor was covered in rough flagstones and the ceilings were low.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 In Gardens of the Moon Adjunct Lorn planted the acorn containing Raest's finnest on Simtal's estate hoping to lure the Tyrant to wreak havoc in Darujhistan. The House began to grow from the spot, but was for a short time impeded by the presence of Rallick Nom, whose skin was infused with otataral powder. Despite this difficulty, the House managed to capture and imprison both Raest and his finnest.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US HC p.456/458 After it had grown into a full fledged house, Rallick Nom brought an injured Vorcan Radok to the Finnest House to try and escape the Tiste Andii pursuing them. The door of the house opened for Rallick, but did not for the Andii. Korlat, the leader of the pursuers, considered calling her Lord Anomander Rake to destroy the house, but knowing he was weakened, she and her Andii brethren withdrew.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, US HC p.482-483 In Memories of Ice Raest became the Guardian of the Finnest House. When Ganoes Paran arrived there in spirit form, the Jaghut revealed that the Azath had chosen Paran as the 'Master of the Deck'. Paran observed Rallick and Vorcan lying by the front door of the House, apparently frozen in time from the moment they had entered two months previous. Raest led Paran six or seven levels down one of the tower stairs into darkness before he reached the limit of his prison. Paran continued on alone and reached a vast concourse of tiles resembling cards in the Deck of Dragons. He found many unrecognisable and thought them to be Lost Houses or forgotten Unaligned. By concentrating on the image carved into different tiles, he was first able to visit the Beast Hold and then observe the sleeping Burn. In Toll the Hounds Its guardian turned out to be Raest himself, who had become a servant of the Azath. Ganoes Paran occasionally visited the house. Barathol and Antsy brought Chaur to the Finnest house as a desperate measure to save him. In Orb Sceptre Throne Rallick Nom visited the Finnest house, trying to find out more about what was going on. Raest told him that the game was all about bluffs. A T'lan Imass was playing cards with Raest, while Chaur recovered, sleeping on the floor.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 6 Notes and references de:Finnesthaus Category:Azath houses